1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrochromic applications, and more particularly to a touch control electrochromic device combined to a touch panel for driving the coloration and decoloration of an electrochromic material by a touch control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrochromic material has been used extensively in different areas such as smart windows, and special applications of this sort are applied to construction glass or automobile sunroof windows for isolating radiations or solar energy of sunlight, mirrors with variable reflective index, and such application is generally applied to the rearview mirrors of an automobile, and self-emitting display with electrochromic light emission.
The electrochromicity refers to a change of color or light penetration rate of a material caused by being electrically conducted to produce chemical reactions. In 1961, the theory of electrochromic coloration/decoloration proposed by Platt indicated that electrons will have a new light absorption band (showing another color) if the electrons are excited, primarily due to the gain and loss of electrons caused by electron conversions and migration or oxidation or reduction, so as to achieve the coloration or decoloration effect. In practical applications of the material, tungsten oxide (WO3) has been studied and applied extensively, and the tungsten oxide has excellent electrochromicity, whose chemical formula is given below:WO3+xM++xe−MxWO3 
(Colorless or light yellow) (Blue or dark blue)
Where, M+ stands for H+, Li+, Na+or K+ ion. For coloration, if a positive potential is applied, reverse reaction will take place to have a decoloration. If a negative potential is applied, coloration will take place. Even after the current is disconnected, the color will still remain for a certain period before it disappears. In other words, the electrochromicity has a memory feature.
In the applications of existing power saving windows, smart glasses, and similar areas, the structure of electrochromic components as shown in FIG. 1 or 2 comprises a transparent conductive layer 12, an electrochromic layer 14 (generally in a solid state) and an electrolyte layer 16 (generally in a liquid or solid state) disposed sequentially between two transparent substrates 10; or a transparent conductive layer 12, an electrochromic layer 14 (generally in a solid state), an ion storage layer 18 (generally a solid thin film), and an electrolyte layer 16 (generally in a liquid or solid state) sequentially disposed between two transparent substrates 10, as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Nos. TW200734782, TW200801759 and TW200907523, In addition, an externally detachable power switch is used for operating and controlling a power supply of the electrochromic component. Based on this theory, the inventor of the present invention felt that the existing structure and power source switching for coloration and decoloration are not good enough, and thus based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a convenient touch control electrochromic device with lighter and thinner electrochromic components and a better light transmission performance.